lostpediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Alexandra Rousseau
Alexandra Linus of Alex is ook wel bekend als de dochter van Danielle Rousseau. Danielle vertelt dat Robert de vader is van Alex en ook mee was met de excursie maar hij ziek werd en ze hem wel moest doodschieten. Ze heeft haar dochter in haar eentje op de wereld gezet, ze waren nog geen week samen of ze hoorde "fluisterstemmen". Deze namen haar dochter mee, vertelde ze. Ze had nog nooit mensen gezien op het eiland. Alex is ook de vriendin van Karl. Alex lijkt van niks te weten en denkt dat haar moeder dood is en Ben haar biologische vader. Ze weet dus niet dat haar echte moeder haar biologische vader heeft doodgeschoten. Seizoen 2 Volgens Danielle hebben de "fluisterstemmen" haar dochter meegenomen en heeft ze nog nooit mensen gezien. Dit was ongeveer 16 jaar geleden. Hoe ook, Ben heeft Alex opgevoed als zijn eigen dochter, en heeft haar verteld dat haar moeder dood is. Ze komt te weten dat de Anderen een onbekende zwangere vrouw hebben en een keizersnee willen plegen. Dat zou zeker Claires dood betekenen, dus helpt ze Claire ontsnappen. Claire heeft geen idee van het gevaar en wil gewoon blijven. Pas als Alex haar bewusteloos heeft gemaakt kan ze zorgen dat ze in de jungle achterblijft en zo haar leven redt. Ze zei nog dat Claire haar op een dag hievoor zou bedanken. Seizoen 3 Op de 69e dag op het eiland bij het Hydra-station probeert Alex contact te krijgen met Kate die stenen stukslaat op de werkplek. Alex vraagt of zij in de kooien worden gehouden en zo ja of ze misschien een jongen van haar leeftijd genaamd Karl hebben gezien. Ze vertelt Kate dat hij helemaal niet gevangen hoort te zijn. Ook vertelt ze dat de jurk die Kate draagt van haar is maar dat Kate hem mag hebben. Drie dagen later op de 6de dag dat ze gevangen gehouden worden op de Hydra-eiland, onderbreekt Alex de werkplek waar ze twee "anderen" aanvalt met een katapult, ze wordt gezegd dat ze helemaal hier niet mag zijn, door Danny die een wapen op haar richt. Ze vraagt of hij gaat schieten, en zegt dat ze eist dat ze weet waar "hij" is. Daar bedoelt ze Karl mee. Voor ze een antwoord krijgt heeft een andere "other" haar vast gepakt en tilt haar van de werkplek af ze schreeuwt nog tegen Kate: "Wat ze ook zeggen geloof ze niet, ze gaan je vriend vermoorden net zoals ze met die van mij gedaan hebben". In het onderwatergedeelte van het Hydra-station praat Alex met Jack via de intercom. Ze zegt "probeer de deur" die normaal op slot zit. Jack probeert de deur en hij is open. Later als Jack de operatie wil beginnen vraagt Ben aan Juliet waar Alex is. Juliet verteld dat ze het niet weet ze hadden haar gisteravond naar huis gebracht. De volgende dag helpt Alex, Sawyer en Kate ontsnappen door middel van hun in haar zelfgemaakte vluchtplek te verstoppen. Later verteld ze dat ze een Kano heeft en dat ze die mogen gebruiken als ze helpen haar vriend te bevrijden. Sawyer zegt bedoel je Karl? Als ze bij een klein gebouw komen verteld Alex dat Karl daar zeker weten binnen moet zijn want dat is de enige plek waar ze nog niet gekeken heeft. Ze gebruikt een wapen en doet alsof ze Kate en Sawyer als gevangen heeft. Aldo die de wacht houd verteld dat haar vader (Ben) hem zal vermoorden als hij weet dat Alex bij hem is. Ze zegt echter mijn vader vertelde me juist om hun naar jouw te brengen. Voordat hij met z'n portofoon om bevestiging kan vragen slaat Sawyer hem en trapt de portofoon stuk en later slaat Kate hem bewusteloos. Ze vinden Karl in een kamer nummer 23 er is verschrikkelijk harde muziek te horen en Karl wordt gedwongen een film te kijken. Hij heeft ook een infuus en een vreemde bril op. ze maken hem los van de stoel en Sawyer draagt hem op z'n rug mee. Ze komen bij de kano maar voor ze weg kunnen heeft Danny ze onder schot. Voordat hij echter de trekker over kan halen wordt hij twee keer in z'n borst geschoten door Juliet die uit de jungle komt. Ze zegt dat Sawyer en Kate kunnen gaan samen met Karl maar Alex blijft. Ze zegt dat ze allebei haar vader kennen en hij Karl niet laat leven als hij uit z'n narcose komt als Alex niet bij z'n zijde is. Trivia * Dochter van Danielle Rousseau. * Danielle noemt haar Alex, dit is een afkorting voor "Alexandra". * Alex werd afgenomen van Danielle door de Anderen toen ze één week oud was. * Heeft Claire geholpen te ontsnappen uit het Medical Station, waar ze werd vastgehouden door Ethan en de Anderen. * Tijdens de confrontatie tussen de Anderen en de groep die Michael aan het zoeken is, zegt Mr. Friendly, "Bring her out, Alex". In plaats hiervan brengt Pickett Kate; Alex probeerde contact te maken met Michael om te vragen naar Claire en haar baby, en of het een jongen of een meisje was geworden. Michael is verbaasd hierdoor en geeft geen reactie. * Vertelt tegen Michael dat Mr. Friendly de groep bang moet maken om iets duidelijk te maken. * Verontschuldigt zich tegen over Michael voordat ze van Mr. Friendly de opdracht krijgt hem knock-out te slaan. Theorieën * Lijkt nog niet helemaal geaccepteerd te worden door de Anderen en verblijft mogelijk tegen haar wil bij de Anderen. Mogelijk is ook dat het voor haar noodzakelijk is om bij de Anderen te blijven. * Het is aannemelijk dat Robert de vader van Alex is, dit omdat Danielle hem heeft genoemd als een voormalige liefde. * Alex is misschien gestraft voor haar gedrag in "Maternity Leave" (bevrijden van Claire), waardoor ze een van de weinige anderen was die een lange reis moest maken om Michael gevangen te nemen, en waardoor ze wat boos overkwam tegenover Mr. Friendly en Pickett. ** Aan de andere kant kun je je afvragen waarom de Anderen haar mee zouden nemen op de missie als ze geen vetrouwen in haar hadden. **Rousseau heeft vast haar naam geroepen toen de de Anderen Alex meenamen. **Het is mogelijk dat de Anderen de naam Alex wisten omdat ze Rousseau al een tijd in de gaten hielden voordat ze Alex meenamen. Dit deden ze namelijk ook bij de overlevenden van Oceanic Vlucht 815. Rousseau, Alexandra Rousseau, Alexandra